MRBL
by Dimension Travler
Summary: What does the Big Bad Wolf, The Tin Man, The Queen of Hearts, and Toto all have in common. Nothing but they are all marbles in a game called life. A/N: this story has been completely restarted and rewritten so if you were put off in the past please give it another chance. 8/8/18
1. Chapter 1

_**My Name is**_

Inside everyone there is a side of them that they hide from the outside world. Weather they're thoughts and beliefs or rather the broken state of a person. Every person has their demons more often than not these demons claim those struggling against them. While most people want to be rid of these demons Atlas, likes to create them.

Each year Atlas plays God by allowing various organizations to toy around with the genetic code of human beings in order to create these demons. At the time Ironwood, the leader of Atlas, saw no harm in this; for this was how Faunus's were created long ago before the moon was cracked.

One organization in particular called New Hope created something not to long ago that can only be described as a sadistic cold-blood demon. They fondly called their creation Project Beowolf, and as the years went by Ironwood would call upon this Project to do his bidding. Assassinations, search and secure, genocide of an enemy base, you name it did it, but as time went on both Ironwood and New Hope learned that Project Beowolf wasn't as submissive as they thought. He had become what New Hope called 'independent' and eventually the demon stopped following Ironwoods orders but he still listened to dear old daddy.

The creator of Project Beowolf, a man called Doctor, had a strange relationship with the demon. The demon trusted Doctor with it's… let's call it life, and Doctor convinced Project Beowolf to stick with New Hope in order to help make the world a better place. At the end of the month New Hope sold him off to the man with no lungs, to be a part of his collection of exotic creatures. Last night Project Beowolf was heavily sedated and loaded onto a cargo ship before being shipped off to god knows where, but unknown to New Hope; Mile Wolf wasn't going to just lay down and allow himself to become a trophy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mile Wolf a.k.a The Big Bad Wolf**_

"What happens when you combine Faunus DNA and Grimm DNA? Most people would say that a monster would be created from that combination and they're right, but it's probably not the monster that they're expecting. Instead of an abomination of God you get Project Beowolf, the demon of Atlus responsible for hundreds of deaths under Ironwood's orders and is no stranger to the taste of Blood. What you get is Mile Wolf.

There was a time when Mile thought himself as an abomination of God, long before he even joined New Hope, due to a couple of birth defects caused. Dash, his twin, got the sharp teeth and acute sense of smell, and Mile got the night vision and only one wolf ear. Growing up he always stuck to the shadows to stay out of sight and out of mind, his only friends being his brothers and own shadow.

Life wasn't easy for Mile, but there were ups that overshadowed his many downs. For those few who saw uniqueness in him found the young Faunus rather charming in his own little way, something that couldn't quite be placed but would be noticeable if it went missing. However, the world always seems to find a way to try and change the unique people in order to try and make them fit in with society. After years of many different ideals, rules, and people telling him how he's supposed to be, one day he lost it and it cost him more than he would like to admit. That's when New Hope found him.

At age fourteen after being expelled from Atlas academy he joined New Hope. Back then New Hope was a place of second chances, now it's a place of opportunities but no- "

"Will you please stop narrating Dark?" Mile asked his shadow.

Mile, whilst being in a strait jacket and strapped to a gurney had been listing to Dark repeat this same narration for the past five and half hours of the trip. Dark being the kind fellow he is merely stuck out his, which reached all the way to the floor, and flipped him off, with the finger and thumb in question stretching out and contorting to form two words.

 _ **Fuck You**_

"Those are the two words by the way not the offer telling you to fuck off," Dark explained to avoid confusion.

Mile sighed in annoyance. To everyone with the exception of-

"*author not offer," Dark corrected.

…

To everyone with the exception of Mile, Dark was only a shadow that seemed to move of it's own free will but still staying attached to Mile; however, his voice is clearly heard as it tends to come out of Mile's mouth. Mile, however, can see Dark in his entirety. Dark looked exactly like Mile except for several color differences…

Mile l Dark

Hair Color: White l Black

Skin Color: Brown l Grey

Eye Color: Orange l Red

Clothing color scheme: Purple and Black l Just Grey

… and the fact that whenever Darks body stretches and contorts said body part or body becomes black and ink like.

"You know Mile I was enjoying Dark's little narration about you," Jac Sluve said who had long since pulled up a chair to enjoy the banter between the two, from his perspective it appeared as if a crazy man with two different colored eyes was arguing with himself.

"Well you shouldn't it's incorrect and makes people like you sympathize with me," Mile explained.

"Oh how would you know, this shit's been restarted so many times and this is the first time the author even tried to include your backstory if I was a reader I'll take my narration as fact."

Jac watched as the two continue to argue, it was a rare sight to catch Mile arguing to his other half and he quite enjoyed Dark's crazy ramblings. This was Project Beowolf, the demon of Atlas, who in the end is just a boy and his imaginary friend that's not so imaginary; it always brought a small chuckle from Jac whenever he hears the stories about Mile. But…

*Buzz Buzz*

The Room fell silent as Jac's watch alarm buzzed.

 **12:00 A.M**

Mile and Dark smiled as Jac's smile vanished from his face. On the side of the face with the orange eye, was a smug smile; while on the side with the red eye had a big spiky sadistic smile. Dark's smile spread to the rest of Mile's face as the other eye turned red and his entire body became ink like.

… all those stories, whether or not insane, were all true.

In the matter of seconds Dark had Jac suspended in midair ,impailed by his now sword like inky arm. Jac grabbed the sharp arm attempting to remove it from his chest as blood poured out of him.

"You forgot the drug Jac," Dark said.

Staring into Dark's blood red eyes he remembered why he was in the container in the first place. All he had to do was to give them the sedatives before midnight but got caught up with there bickering.

"You know what's funny Jac? I'm the one who came up with that little narration in the beginning," a little shadow that sounded like Mile told him.

After all this Jac couldn't help but start laughing as shadows on the walls and even his own materialized into sharp ink and proceeded to stab him repeatedly. His laughter never stopped even when his hole ridden body and face hit the floor.

"You know this won't kill me guys," Jac said still chuckling as he tried and ultimately failed to stand back up.

"We know," Mile said now back in control of his body. "But it sure as hell buy's us a lot of time," he said before kicking the doors to the container wide open. "See ya," he said before walking outside to the cold fresh air.

"Good luck my friend," Jac called out to him as his body slowly began to regenerate itself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Roy Metal: The Tin Man**_

On the other side of the world, where Mile would eventually reach, you'll find the kingdom of Vale. Vale's known for many things, but mainly for Beacon Academy where young hunters and huntresses train to fight the creatures of Grimm. However, Vale is also known for another thing something that's not well known to the rest of the world, and that's the fact that they tend to obscure history.

If you were to open a current history book one of the recent events, which had transpired over the last ten years, would be the Tragedy of Beacon. According to the text you'll learn that the Tragedy of Beacon was an unfortunate accident caused by the failure of a faulty security grid that was supposed to keep Grimm out of the city, as you can imagine bloodshed ensued. This is nothing but a lie, and yet it's taught to the kids, it's written on the monument created to remember those who lost their lives tarnishing their memory by hiding the real story.

This lie was created because of one reason and one reason alone, fear. Fear of what the White Fang was capable of. People aren't stupid, Grimm don't barge into a family's home grabbing man, women and child and drag them onto the street only to be executed, Grimm don't crucify people before setting them ablaze to enjoy watching them burn alive, Grimm don't set up explosives in order to blow up an entire city block. People know the truth but are too afraid to speak up.

Before the tragedy the White Fang were nothing more than another peaceful Faunus civil rights group, one that many thought would eventually fade into obscurity; than a man by the name of Adam took over. Vale wasn't known for the best kind of equality between man and faunus back then, but after the tragedy it seemed that the positions have since switched. Depression seemed to loom over Vale for the next couple of years, it still might be there today, but while man was forced to accept this new reality one person turned to anger.

Roy Metal is not this person, but he has benefited from them. For the past ten years this one person has been waging a war against the White Fang single handedly and some even believe that they might be winning. White Fang activity is almost none existent. Humans call the person the Crimson Angel, while Faunus call them the Crimson Demon, but Roy- having been a victim of the tragedy- can't decide which is he. Love it or hate it this person is nothing more, but a serial killer to Roy; it's one of the many things that he writes about in his news articles.

Roy is a photographer and journalist for the local newspaper along with his friend Clancy Jones who makes weekly podcast, no one listens to them. Clancy does the research and Roy uses it to write both facts and opinions, it was through Clancy that Roy found out what the police called the "vigilante".

"They call him The Crimson Death because of all the gore and death he leaves at crime scenes," Clancy had told Roy once, while going through the file he had gotten from the police.

Clancy had pulled out a picture from the file and shown it to Roy.

"You should put this in your article, give those bastards a heads up of what this fucker looks like."

Roy examined the picture which had been taking from a traffic camera, it showed a man dressed in all black, with the exception of a red distorted mask, driving on a motorcycle with a machine pistol in hand shooting ahead of him.

"When was this taken," Roy asked.

"The same night that club run by the mob boss blew up," Clancy explained.

"But doesn't he kill only Faunus's? It says so all media about him."

"Welcome to back to Vale Roy the city of lies, glad to see you back after that weed trip wore off," Clancy joked.

That conversation was nearly two months ago and as of a week ago, in preparation to go to Beacon Academy, Roy left his job leaving Clancy to both do the research and writing for the paper. Roy did keep his camera though for he did love taking pictures, something his mother had got him into a long time ago. It's ashame that all of the pictures of her burnt alongside her lifeless corpse that night all those years ago.


End file.
